


What Lies Beyond

by DannyBoy3338



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBoy3338/pseuds/DannyBoy3338
Summary: A tale of separate worlds making contact for the first time. (Fantasy AU)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 5





	What Lies Beyond

**Felt like it was a time for a change of pace**

**Hope this is a good one**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Forever Fall. A vast, ancient continent named after its crimson red forestry that decorated the landscape. Here lived a civilization of people called the Faunus, who possessed the traits of animals and thrived off whatever the land provided them. Now, a cat faunus named Blake Belladonna was staring at the night sky, intrigued by the luminous glow of the shattered moon.

"Blake, keep up."

"Huh? Oh, coming"

"How many times must I remind you, when hunting you have to keep your mind sharp and vigilant. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by mundane things." said a mature tiger faunus named Sienna Khan, her mentor.

"…I'm sorry". She continued to follow silently; having trekked nearly three miles, they were deep within the undergrowth of Armana Forest. Her task was to kill a bull elk, serving as a test of her skills as a hunter.

Suddenly, Sienna raised her hand and crouched down. "Stop… … do hear that?"

Blake crouched down next to her. With a deep breath, veins bulged against the skin up her neck and around her eyes. This was a technique passed down through generations of Faunus, allowing them to amplify a range of traits and senses depending on what they were. She perked her cat ears, her hearing heightened along with Sienna's. "…Prey"

"Yes, a male elk just twenty meters ahead. So?"

She took a moment to think, "Hm…even though our eyesight is better, it still has a keen sense of smell. We should take a wide sweep so we can approach from down-wind."

"We? This is a test meant for you" Sienna sat on the ground, crossing her legs. "Now, get going."

Blake nodded as she began the final stalk. With the large buck in her sharpened sight, she slowly moved around to its left. Every step she took was methodical, her bare feet cautiously feeling the soft grass for any twig or dry leaf that could crunch and blow her cover. She was three meters away now, and the bull elk was none the wiser. She crouched onto all fours, taking a moment to truly size it up. It was _massive_ , two and a half, maybe even _three_ times her size. No doubt it was in its prime, and its antlers were quite intimidating as well.

She took another breath, veins bulging down her arms and legs. Her nails on her hands and feet sharpened into claws, while her canines extended another inch. She needed this kill in order to prove herself; to prove to her father and the rest of their village that she was a competent heir to their house.

She pounced, bursting from behind the bush in full stride. The startled elk turned to run, but she jumped on its back, digging her claws into its skin. It screamed, bucking wildly as she went for the kill. Grabbing the nape of its neck with one hand, and its chest with the other, she leaned in, sinking her teeth into its throat. She bit down with all her might, but the elk was not going to go down easily. Reeling on its hind legs, it lunged downward, repeating the action over and over. Her grip was giving way, and with one more lunge, she lost it entirely.

She hit the ground, hard, and the bull elk sought to retaliate. It stomped her with its front cloves, before using is massive antlers to headbutt her. "Aargh!" the sharp appendages dug into her side, before the large elk heaved her several feet away. She grimaced from the land, looking up the see the elk coming straight for her. She got up just in time to grab two points of its antlers, dragging her feet in the dirt until they both came to a standstill. The elk snarled; no doubt enraged at her attempt at its life. Her arms began to burn from holding it back, but then she thought of something. Gritting her teeth, she changed her grip, dropping down to throw all her weight into a ferocious twist of its neck.

*SNAP*

The grotesque sound echoed through the surrounding brush before the elk's massive body fell with a thud. It was done. She sat up out of breath, the veins on her skin, her claws, and canines receding to back to normal. "*clap*…*clap*…*clap* Bravo. Though I wouldn't exactly call that graceful" Sienna said.

"*pant*…It's dead isn't it? I had to improvise."

"And improvise you did." Sienna knelt beside her, clasping her hands in front of her chest and closing her eyes.

This reminded Blake, gathering herself to take the same position. "…Thank you for your sacrifice. May the Brothers bless your soul with eternal peace."

"…*sigh* Alright, let's head back. I'll take him for you" Sienna said. When she stood, she took a deep breath, veins bulging down her arms and legs, before grabbing the elk's neck in a headlock to drag it along.

:::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

"How did she perform?"

"She completed her task your highness, and she seems to have fully mastered Feral Breath. Although, her technique could use a little more polish" Sienna said.

"…I see. Thank you, Sienna. You're dismissed"

Sienna stood up, bowing before making her way out. Once gone, Ghira Belladonna, a panther faunus and village chieftain, rose from his throne, descending several steps to approach his daughter. "Blake"

"Yes father?"

"Please, stand". She did, having to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. He was a staggering seven feet tall, which gave him a rather intimidating aura, be it intentional or not. "I'm happy to see that you've grown into a fine hunter. I think you've proven you will be a great leader in the decades to come."

"Thank you, father. Ngh" she winced, clutching her left side.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…just a couple bruises."

"Well then, I think you've earned yourself a day of recuperation. Now come, your mother has been preparing dinner for your return." Ghira said, motioning her to follow.

When they entered the hallways, they were greeted by the smell of food wafting through the air. Blake's stomach growled loudly when they arrived at the dining room; in the center, her mother, Kali Belladonna was sitting next to a large hearth stirring a cauldron. "Ah, you two are right on time. Ilia, dinner's ready!"

Out of one of the back rooms, emerged a chameleon faunus girl. "Coming. *gasp* Y-your highness, welcome home" she said, taking a knee and bowing her head as soon as she saw Ghira. Having been orphaned at a young age, she was taken in by House Belladonna, where she served as Kali's personal assistant in exchange for a place to call home.

"Ease yourself Ilia. Please, join us" Ghira said as he and Blake took a seat around the hearth.

"You honor me, your highness" Ilia said, taking the last spot adjacent to Blake. Kali handed each of them a bowl, before they took turns pouring themselves a portion of fish stew.

"So Ghira, what does your schedule for tomorrow look like?" Kali asked.

Before he answered, he scarfed down his serving in three huge gulps, "Mm. Well, first I will head down to the mining quarry; it seems Duke Amin and his men have discovered a new form of dust, so we'll be discussing how it can possibly be utilized. Next, I will head to the valley to inspect the fields and see how this month's crops are faring" he explained, pouring himself another bowl.

"I see, and how about you dear?" Kali asked, turning her attention to Blake.

"I've been given the day off, so I think I'll head up the mountains to the hot springs" she looked at Ilia, "Care to join me?"

"H-huh? Oh, I couldn't possibly. What if her highness requires my assistance?"

"Go with her Ilia" Kali encouraged. "I'll be fine; besides, after all your hard work lately you deserve a day to relax."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"Oh, and before I forget. Blake, I've scheduled a get together with the chieftain of Ozune. In the coming weeks we will be traveling there to discuss your marriage with his son Adam."

"… …Right" Blake said hesitantly.

"…I know you must be nervous sweetie. I felt the same way when my parents introduced me to your father way back when. But with a bond formed between the heirs of both royal houses, we'll be able to expand the Menagerian domain. And besides…I heard chief Taurus's son is quite the _dashing_ young fellow~"

Blake finished that last of her stew, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "…It's just… a lot to think about. *…Yaawn*, I'm exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright, good night dear" Kali said.

"Sleep well little one" said Ghira.

* * *

The next day. Blake and Ilia were traversing the streets of Nielle, a large hamlet located in the center of the most south-eastern region of Forever Fall. They arrived at the market district, were civilians of all faunus kinds went about their day. Blake wore a black, white, and gold trim sleeveless dress with a dark violet sash, the color of her nobility. Ilia wore more simple fabrics, adorning the colors black, grey, and burgundy. As they walked, they drew smiles, waves, and the occasional bow and curtsey from those who felt obligated to. Blake was never one for this kind of treatment; personally, she never liked being the center of attention. But she had to admit it came with its perks.

"Where are we going your highness?" Ilia asked curiously.

"To the apothecary, I need something to rub on these bruises" Blake said, motioning to the left side of her ribs.

"I see." Ilia had noticed Blake had been walking with a slight limp. The trial must have been tougher than she thought.

They continued through the market square until they came across a stand. Behind it stood an older woman with greying brown hair and caracal ears. "Oh my, Lady Blake. How may I assist you?" she asked in surprise.

Blake turned, raising her left arm and parting the side of her top to show the blemished skin of her bruises. "I need something to treat these."

"Goodness. Well don't worry, I have just the thing" She reached below her stand, returning with a small wooden cylinder. She untwisted the cap, "This salve was made from the venom of a taijitu snake; when mixed with olive oil and dragon fruit juice it produces wonderous healing capabilities."

Blake dipped three fingertips in it before rubbing her side. She winced from the tenderness, but it quickly subsided as a cool, numbing sensation replaced the pain. "*sigh* That helps a lot. How much?"

"Please your highness, it's on the house. Word spread across the village about how you passed the hunter's trial. To do so at such a young age is truly remarkable indeed."

"Thank you, miss Tellen"

:::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

After walking a kilometer, Blake and Ilia begun their hike up Mount. Lynx, embarking on a path that steadily inclined up and around the mountain's face. "Wow. I don't think I'll ever _not_ be amazed by that" Blake said, watching as Ilia's entire body transitioned through the colors of the rainbow.

"Hehe watch this" Ilia said. She ran up to a large boulder and hugged it, before she changed color to match it exactly. This drew a giggle from Blake, as it looked like her clothes melded into the rock.

But then, Blake cat ears twitched, hearing a suspicious rustling in the distance. She pivoted, facing the exact bush it came from "Who's there?!"

From it, emerged a familiar monkey faunus, holding up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, princess"

"What are you doing here Sun?" Ilia asked annoyedly.

"What? Is it a crime to check up on my friend's well-being? I heard you passed the trial. Congrats"

"You shouldn't follow her highness around like that. What if a guard ends up spotting you? They might get the wrong idea."

"She's right Sun…but thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"And another thing. I thought you two would want to see this…" Sun said, reaching into his satchel.

Blake rose a suspicious eyebrow, "What?"

To their surprise, he pulled out a glowing purple crystal. "Whoa, what is that?" Ilia asked.

"The new form of dust we discovered at the quarry. You guys _have_ to see what it can do" Sun said. He gave the crystal a flick, making it glow brighter before letting it go. Both Blake and Ilia grew looks of awe. Instead of falling, the crystal levitated where he had held it.

"That's…incredible" Blake said.

"I know right? And Check _this_ out" Sun grabbed the crystal with both hands and slammed it on the ground. The crystal released a powerful shockwave, sending him up into the air, where he performed a somersault before descending gently to the ground. "Tada!"

"Amazing. I wonder how Father and Marrow plan to utilize these for the village" Blake said.

"Who knows? But that fact that they can literally _fly_? That sky's the limit" Sun said, twirling the crystal on one finger. He then tossed it in the air and swiped his hand to catch it…only to feel air. Looking up, he saw the crystal flying away, already higher than any of them could possibly jump. "…Ah shit. Duke Amin's gonna kill me."

"Hmph, nice going. Come on Ilia, we still have a way to go" Blake said.

"Where are you going?" Sun asked.

"Up to the hot springs…and no, you can't come with us" she turned down.

"What? I-I mean…I wasn't even gonna ask."

"I'm _sure_ you weren't. See you later".

"…*sigh* Yeah, see you."

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Monkeys?" Ilia said in unexpectedly. After finally reaching their destination, the girls were met by a small group of snow-monkeys basking in one of the pools; some of them asleep, while others were grooming each other.

"Is this your first time seeing them? They live higher up on the mountain and come down occasionally. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us" Blake explained. She stripped out of her dress, the action making spots on Ilia's cheeks turn pink as she averted her gaze. Although…she couldn't help but peek at Blake backside, watching her walk to an unoccupied pool. She wiped her feet on the damp moss surrounding it before submerging herself. "*sigh* Bless the Brothers~. Come on in, the water feels wonderful~" she said as she closed her eyes, leaning her back against the pool's edge.

Ilia stripped down as well, walking up to enter the pool too, "Mmm this _is_ nice~". The water was the perfect temperature, its heat bringing much needed relief to her muscles. They sat in silence for several minutes, taking in the sounds of the water, the subtle wind, and the occasional chatter from the monkeys. "It's so peaceful up here."

"It is."

Ilia opened her eyes again, looking out towards the horizon. "… … …Your highness?"

"Ilia it's just the two of us. You can drop the formalities."

"…Okay. Blake? Do you really think Forever Fall is all there is on Remnant? That there are no other lands out there?"

The question drew curiosity, making Blake perk up. "To be honest? I'm not sure. What makes you ask?"

"Well…this…" Ilia motioned at the view before them. "From up here, the land stretches farther than our eyes can see, but is it really all there is?"

"From what we can tell. This continent is immense, and the Fauna manuscripts strongly forbid sea travel."

"Why?"

"Because all that awaits is certain death. There have been numerous attempts to explore the unknown scores ago, and each ended in failure; some crews finding nothing, while others never returned at all" Blake explained.

"Really?"

"Really."

Ilia sat back and looked at the horizon again, the beautiful ocean of red trees illuminated by the afternoon sun, the sight of Nielle below in the distance, it made her mind wander. Suddenly, she felt Blake's leg brush against hers, resting there as Blake herself got comfortable once more. It was then her mind was brought back to the situation at hand. Here she was, basking in a hot spring with the heiress of House Belladonna, and they were both naked. "… …Um…Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"… …Are you…really going to marry prince Adam?"

Blake looked at her; she had her knees hugged to her chest, and the freckle-like spots on her skin were bright pink. "…Ilia-"

"It's just…when my parents were killed, I truly thought there was nothing left for me in this world" Ilia's voice began to shake. "But then your family took me in. You gave me food, a roof over my head, a bed to call my own. And even though I'm designated as a servant for your mother, more often than not it's _her_ who's teaching me all sorts of things. And you…" she wiped a tear away. "You've always treated me as your equal, even your friend, and we've been so close all these years… … … I was hoping we could become more than that."

Blake was taken aback, "Ilia, I… …I'm sorry, but yes. I understand what you're saying, I do, but I have duties to perform as an heiress." She put an arm around Ilia's shoulder, "But you will always be my friend, nonetheless. And if it makes you feel better? If I wasn't the princess, I wouldn't have minded one bit~"

"…Really?"

"Mmhm. And I'll tell you what…" Blake let go, floating to a spot slightly further from where she sat. "*sigh* from the trial yesterday, along with the hike to get here, my feet have been so sore" she stretched out her legs, "could you rub them for me?"

When Ilia looked down at them, her eyes turned pink too, "…Wow."

"What? Do you like them or something?"

"Well, it's just rare to see someone adorning nail polish. It's reserved only for women of noblility"

"Heh, and the fact that you noticed that must mean you do. Well? Go on" Blake urged, resting her feet in Ilia's hands.

"Okay" she gripped them gently, firmly pressing her thumbs into Blake's arches to work them up and down her soles.

Meanwhile, Blake laid back against the pool edge, purring loudly in content. She looked up at the sky as she began to wonder. With the passing of the hunter's trial, she will become distinguished amongst the nobles, and no doubt will be taking on even more responsibility as a result. She closed her eyes, thinking of her upcoming journey to Ozune. To meet her fiancé for the first time.

… … She _was_ a little nervous. What does he look like? What is his personality like? More and more questions plagued her thoughts. But she couldn't let herself be pessimistic; her mother went through the same experience, and it turned out wonderful for all of them.

"*sigh*… _We'll just have to see_ " she thought, closing her eyes to take a nap.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
